


the sexual tension between a ceo and his sexy secretary boyfriend

by youtiao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Butt Plugs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiao/pseuds/youtiao
Summary: ROLE REVERSAL sexy CEO gets RAILED by sexy secretary (NOT CLICKBAIT)...
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	the sexual tension between a ceo and his sexy secretary boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> written for round 1 of the [sexual tensions fest](https://twitter.com/sexualtensexo) on twitter

Chanyeol has done pretty good for himself. 

Like the filial son he was, he studied business as his parents wanted him to. He worked at his father’s company for a few months, filing stuff and photocopying stuff and. Such stuff. 

And he got tired of it. He collected his last paycheque and moved halfway across the country to study music; to his father’s displeasure. “I studied what you wanted me to,” Chanyeol tells him, phone pressed between his shoulder and ear as he tried not to burn his onion crepes. 

Two years later, he comes loping back, co-owner of a recording studio, and his father sighed but ultimately let him have the cushy office job back. He’s gotten a foot in the door for his biggest dreams, and he doesn’t really _mind_ filing stuff and photocopying stuff. 

So he’s 26 now. He’s the head of the Southern branch of the company, and he has his own nice top-floor office with floor-to-ceiling windows. Whoever designed this office building was really going for the _intensely_ modern look, which, honestly, Chanyeol isn’t really all that into. So he replaced the weird amoeba-shaped glass desk with a sturdy wood one. He did keep the weird curvy chair though. 

He has his own secretary too. Branch head privileges and whatnot. His secretary is a very nice young man named Zhang Yixing. Very hardworking. Very serious. Very sexy. 

Zhang Yixing, secretary and Chanyeol’s lovely boyfriend. 

It’s a very nice morning. Chanyeol gets into the office at 9:01, sits down, and begins to review reports. It’s mind-numbing stuff. At 12:15, his phone buzzes, and _yixing_ heart emoji heart emoji appears on the screen. 

_yeol_

_guess who has a few days off :)_

Chanyeol gasps. _ur KIDDING_ , he types, misspelling four times. 

Yixing sends back a smiley face, and _u at the office? I’ll be there in 1hr_

He checks that his driver is at the airport to pick Yixing up, and in the safety and privacy of his office he wiggles in excitement. That shifts the plug up his ass and he quickly stops. 

He pauses in his reports to look for fun places they can go for lunch. Of course, he’d like to take him home immediately and have hot non-phone sex (FINALLY), but Yixing will be hungry and Yixing will want to take a shower. 

Now that he thinks of it, Yixing will probably want to do work before anything else. 

Either way, he’ll get to hold Yixing and kiss him for real today. Maybe if Yixing is feeling up to it, they can have some fun. So yeah, call him insatiable, but it’s his office and he can wear a butt plug and dream about his sexy secretary boyfriend if he wants to. 

Yixing arrives at precisely 12:30, suit hugging his shoulders and waist and thighs. His hair is down but otherwise he looks as ready for work as any other day, gold-wire glasses perched on his nose and phone clamped between his ear and shoulder. 

“Hey, Yeollie,” he mouths, hurrying to deposit his stuff at his desk. Chanyeol smiles and waves and goes back to his restaurant-browsing. Work comes first during work hours. Sigh. 

He gets so distracted scrolling through almost-5-star restaurants he doesn’t notice when Yixing ends his phone call and comes up behind him, kissing him on the cheek before going for the neck. 

Chanyeol jerks his knee into the solid bottom of his desk, which, _ouch_. With quick, efficient movements, Yixing yanks Chanyeol’s shirt out of his pants and is in the middle of undoing his belt when Chanyeol remembers: _oh, shit, the plug._

There’s no opportunity to yelp or get away now; Yixing tugs him up and kisses him properly, kicking his office chair away. “I missed you so much,” Yixing murmurs, and all Chanyeol can do is moan into his mouth. 

Yixing turns him around and bends him over his own desk, which is way more obscene than it should be, and slides his tie off his neck and ties Chanyeol’s wrists with his own tie. 

Then he steps back, and the phone comes out. Every camera shutter sound makes Chanyeol shift, whine, go red. Yixing usually doesn’t have his sound on, so he turned it on just to make him squirm. 

“You’re so pretty,” says Yixing, and he sounds breathless. He pulls down Chanyeol’s ugly slacks, running reverent hands down the sides of his thighs. Down go his underwear, and Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut. 

He digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s thigh—not cruel, just methodical—as he inspects the pretty glass plug nestled in Chanyeol’s hole. It’s one of Xing’s favourites. It has pink swirls set in the base and Yixing likes to tell Chanyeol it’s the same pink as his pretty, pretty hole, just to make him whimper. 

“Mmm, what’s this?” The way he says it makes Chanyeol think he’s probably raising an eyebrow, probably half-smiling. He knows the exact expression—when Xing catches him staring at him when he’s supposed to be working. 

It’s not his fault Yixing is so pretty. 

Involuntarily, Chanyeol clenches, but Yixing clicks his tongue and spreads Chanyeol’s asschecks with hands that suddenly feel so so large. “Have you been naughty, Park Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol whines wordlessly. 

He continues the stream of half-praise half-degradation, grasping the base of the plug and grinding it against Chanyeol’s walls. It’s only Yixing’s hand, solid on his hip, that keeps him from knocking literally everything off his desk and then falling off the desk himself. 

He drags the plug from his hole and sets it on the table. Chanyeol hadn’t used excessive amounts of lube that morning, in fear that the lube would make a stain on his pants. Also he liked the little bit of pain. Biting his lip as he held his knee to his chest and opened himself up. It was bad and awkward because of how long his limbs were, so he’s really glad Yixing is home. To finger him. Yes. 

Chanyeol moans at the thought. 

“So you’re just insatiable,” Yixing murmurs. “Wearing a _butt plug_ at the _office_...” 

Like he isn’t currently fingering Chanyeol, has him bent over his desk, _in his office_ — 

“Next time I’ll just take you to China. Keep you filled up 24/7.” At Chanyeol’s shudder, he laughs. “You really are insatiable. Gosh.” 

He makes a noise of dissatisfaction as he pushes two fingers in. Cold lube is squeezed onto his hole, probed in with gentle fingers, and even though he’s had the plug up him for hours, his hole is somehow still tight enough to clutch to Yixing’s fingers. 

“You’re so pretty,” Yixing says, withdrawing his fingers. His breath fans over Chanyeol’s hole. “My pretty little boy.” 

“Stop teasing,” Chanyeol whines. He wants something on his cock. He wants something in his hole. He can’t move, feet slipping underneath him. He’s not so desperate he’s going to start rutting up against his desk, but... 

Yixing hums his displeasure, pinching his hip. “You don’t get to demand anything, slut,” he says meanly. But there’s the sound of a zip, and a fat head pressing against his hole, so Chanyeol counts it as a win. 

Even if his brain is melting out of his ears. 

Chanyeol whines wordlessly, craning his neck to see Yixing. God, this _angle_. He’s so intimidating. And Chanyeol is _far_ from short, but he feels so small like this, humiliation and arousal searing through his veins. He has no leverage to arch his back, but he hopes he looks sexy like this. 

Yixing’s pupils are blown. God, he looks so hot. 

And then Yixing is thrusting in, grinding cruelly over his prostate. It’s nothing like the plug, which had sat heavily inside him all morning. It’s not like Yixing’s fingers, clever but gentle. It’s sharp and fast and Yixing builds up a prostate-rubbing rhythm, too fast. 

Chanyeol screams and tries to jerk away from the sudden, intense, stimulation. “Please, please, ‘xing,” he babbles, the strength of Yixing’s thrusts forcing him onto his tippy-toes, pressing his tummy to the rounded edge of the desk. 

It’s so much. Yixing doesn’t let up. He wasn’t expecting him to, but. 

He’s so _full_. It hurts, almost, but it’s the kind of hurt that makes him harder, more desperate. 

He cries as he comes, splattering cum all over his nice wood desk. Oh, God. His poor desk. Chanyeol sags onto his desk, crumpling papers that are probably _really_ important, but he can’t find it in him to care all that much. Chanyeol, boneless, clenches his cheeks through Yixing’s last thrusts and with a little moan, Yixing fills his hole with cum. 

“You good?” Yixing asks, soft, as Chanyeol sinks back into his body. He undoes the tie holding Chanyeol’s wrists together, and Chanyeol’s hands just flop down beside him. 

Yixing plays idly with his hole, scooping cum that’s leaked out and pressing it back inside. Moaning weakly as Yixing pushes the plug back in. He procures wet wipes out of nowhere (the second drawer on the right of Chanyeol’s desk, because they both are insatiable voyeuristic assholes) and begins to clean off Chanyeol’s thighs. 

He sweeps paperwork off the table carelessly and flips Chanyeol over to kiss him. 

“Desk hurts,” Chanyeol whines. The sharp edges of the desk are pressing into tender spots and there’s no lovely buzz of an orgasm to distract him from it. Yixing laughs, picking him up and carrying him to the couch that has kept Chanyeol and Yixing through several office overnights. He yells, wrapping his legs around Yixing’s waist, clinging to Yixing’s gorgeous sexy shoulders. 

Yixing sets him down, smiling affectionately down at him. “Kiss me?” Chanyeol requests, and Yixing is all too happy to oblige. “More,” he demands, more, and Yixing gives it to him. 

He breaks the kiss with a smirk. Yixing stares at him questioningly. “Can we fuck on this couch later?” Chanyeol whispers, letting his legs fall open. They’re going to ruin all the furniture in his office. 

Yixing gets that dark look in his eyes as he trails a hand down one of Chanyeol’s legs. He’d shaved just that morning. Knowing how much Yixing likes his “long-ass legs”. Coincidence, or some higher power looking out for him. His thighs stung for days after the first time they fell into bed together, for how much Yixing marked him up. 

“We should go eat first,” Yixing says, kissing Chanyeol chastely. Ugh. Now that he’s come, Responsible Yixing returns. He laughs at Chanyeol’s pout. “Maybe after we get back...?” he continues, though, raising a suggestive eyebrow. 

Yes, Chanyeol has done pretty good for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ＼(≧▽≦)／  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/02sheep)


End file.
